Printer devices are implemented to work with one or more printing languages. The printing languages specify the format and structure of the commands to send for instructing the printer devices to print the electronic documents in a particular way to achieve a particular informative and/or aesthetic result. Applications running on a mobile computer device can communicate with printer devices directly, requiring that the applications are configured to communicate with each of the different printer devices in their respective printing languages. Printing languages are not standardized and it may become costly for an application to support all commands, features, and functions of each and every printing language. A solution may be to configure an application to support only the most commonly used features. Such a solution may reduce the number of printing features available to the application or otherwise reduce the printer device's printing capabilities. Another solution is to provide one or more printer drivers that communicate with the applications. However, because the printer drivers produce output in graphical (e.g., pixel) mode, such a solution is printed very slowly and may reduce mobile printer utilization.